Blood Letting
by Ellie101
Summary: Katherine's descent into the dark.


Title: Blood Letting

Summary: Katherine's decent into the dark.  
Rating: PG-13  
For: idolatrie

His blood was rich. It ran in steaming rivulets down her mouth and onto her neck, dripping onto her heaving chest. Katherine watched as those lightning-sparked eyes dimmed, and his fanged mouth snapped open in a silent scream of agony. And surprise.

Klaus had never seen her coming. For all his darkness and power, he had underestimated his most willing pupil. She drank greedily of the hot, potent blood; of the power of a creature that had seen the rise and fall of empires and the changing of the times only to have surpassed them all. And Katherine gloried in her newfound strength. She dropped his head and heard the snow crunch dully as it accommodated his weight. Letting the blood cool on her face, she gathered power to herself, intent on making the change, but paused as her eyes flicked back to the man lying prone in a puddle of bloodied snow.

He had shown her so much, her fallen Maker. He had changed her, then taught her to relish the darkness, to reign the powers of the Vampire in their entirety. Katherine's lips twisted upwards in a smile; he had taught her the pleasures of the flesh. Her tongue drew slowly against her bottom lip as she imagined his hands on her skin, his body burning into her own...

She crouched over Klaus and brushed his blond hair off of his forehead, lovingly. The hair that captured the sun, shining strands of copper and gold setting off the various shades of yellow. Katherine leaned down and pressed a full kiss on his gaping mouth. Blood was smeared across his lips when she pulled away and Katherine did a little twirl of happiness. _How fitting!_

The sudden cracking of a tree branch exploded. Someone was coming... Striding purposefully towards her still clearing... Katherine leaped, and a pale owl took flight. It circled its fallen quarry once, and she finished her thought gleefully_...That what began with my blood upon his lips ended with his own_.

And with a flutter of feathers, Katherine was gone, with an entirely new prey lighting her thoughts.

_Stefan, I'm coming..._

* * *

She had run from the only men that she had ever loved, sobbing uncontrollably, and garbed only in her shift and petticoats. Katherine had expired much of her energy in her flight to escape the dull clash of rapiers that rang through her head even now, miles away from the angry battle she had witnessed. Why hadn't they listened! Did they not love her at all?

Her gasps made clouds of white air appear before her lips, and she realized that her tears were freezing to her cheeks. It was the dead of winter and she was wearing next to nothing in full daylight. For the first time since her turning, Katherine was afraid.

She spent the last of her strength climbing up an ancient oak tree, thinking only to hide herself from those that may wish harm against a woman walking aimlessly in a state of undress. And huddled against a branch, Katherine waiting for death to carry her away.

She was dreaming of blood. Blood that she hadn't tasted in quite some time... it was full of elemental power, of the energy of one long dead. The blood of her Maker.

Katherine's dark eyes fluttered open. She was being cradled in someone's arms... Bright blue orbs stared at her mercilessly.

Klaus.

Klaus had saved her.

His head dipped and he captured her lips with his own... Claiming her. And Katherine let a part of herself die.

* * *

"Gudren?" Death rode on swift wings to her now... She could practically feel the chill of His arms upon her. She coughed, and weakly called out to her maid once more: "Gudren? Are you there?"

The room was growing cold... The beats of her heart more hurried.

"Yes, Mistress... I am here."

Katherine's eyes sought out her beloved maid, and finally Gudren stepped out of the shadows. But she wasn't alone.

Klaus.

"Trust me, Mistress... He can save you! You **must** trust me!" Gudren's pleadings hit their mark, and as Klaus leaned over her, she stiffened but did not cry out.

Death was in his eyes.

_Gudren... She must trust Gudren_.

Katherine felt the warmth of his breath on her neck, and then she surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

Finis

A/N) This was an LJ Santa entry written... well... waaaay back in december. ;) I'm posting it for posteriety's sake I suppose.

Ellie


End file.
